


Уродство

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Science Experiments, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: После спасения из завалин, излечения и тяжёлой реабилитации Обито пытается справиться с комплексами, связанными с его внешним видом. Цунаде, спасшая Обито, пытается побороть комплексы по поводу своего страха крови.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Уродство

***

В голове крутилось только «Прошу, Ками-сама, молю, пусть с ним всё будет в порядке, пусть он будет жив, пусть ему будет не настолько больно, пусть, пусть, пусть…»

Какаши закрывает лицо руками, пальцы в пыли, в грязи и… в крови. Он помогал вытаскивать Обито из-под завалин, и когда им всё-таки это удалось — тот уже не хрипел. Он даже едва дышал. Ещё немного, и Минато-сенсей бы точно опоздал. Он быстро перевёл взгляд с плачущей Рин на перевязанного Какаши с ещё не затянувшимся свежим шрамом, а затем — на камень. Часть обратной дороги он пытался не вслушиваться, как капает с обрывков одежды Обито кровь. Он остановился. Рин временно замедлила кровотечение с помощью медицинского ниндзюцу, но чёрт знает, насколько долго она еще это продержит.

Минато просит их держать себя в руках, отправляет клона в Коноху. Минато перебрасывают по Конохе, как мячик для пинг-понга, советуют так да эдак, к одному специалисту, второму. Сарутоби Хирузен просит о помощи своих учеников.

— Умоляю, помогите ему, — голос Минато едва заметно дрожит, — у моего оригинала весь жилет промок в его крови, а подруга Обито скоро потеряет сознание.  
Принцесса Слизней крупно вздрагивает. Кровь. Так много крови. Нужно срочное переливание, проверить, всё ли в порядке со внутренними органами, нужны новые… руки и ноги…

— Помогите ему чем сможете, пожалуйста, — просит Минато.

— Я…

Орочимару прикрывает глаза.

— Я не знаю, что можно сделать, правда. Был один проект, были наработки, и в половине случаев… в общем, есть приличная вероятность, что он умрёт, и…

— Это лучше, чем оставить его умирать, ничего не сделав!

Когда Обито доставили в палату, первым делом его лицо накрыли маской с кислородом. Под ней Обито рвано дышал, весь кровоточил — лицо, ноги, руки, как будто он сейчас развалится надвое.

К ним бежала всклокоченная Кушина, силясь, чтоб не наброситься первым делом на Минато. Она прижала к себе по очереди Рин, затем — Какаши. От Кушины пахло домом, выпечкой, перцем. От Какаши — потом и кровью. Он грубо вырвался из объятий Кушины, его взгляд снова зацепился за лежащее смирно тело Обито. Он развернулся, медленно покинул палату. Кушина опустила взгляд. Её фартук тоже теперь заляпан кровью. Какаши хотел попросить воды, но не успел. Потрескавшаяся стена, приглушённый, будто через толщу воды слышимый голос Минато, плач Кушины, плач Рин… Какаши стянул с себя маску и осел, опёршись о стену. Когда Рин с Кушиной вышли из палаты, Какаши поднял на них слезящиеся глаза, с губ капала рвота, во рту было горько.

«Не так бы я хотел, чтоб меня видели без маски», — печально подумал он.

***

Цунаде шаманит руками — её пальцы, сейчас светящиеся зелёным, чуть-чуть подрагивают. Она пытается не смотреть на правую половину тела мальчика (сколько ему? тринадцать?), с него свисают клочья мышц, из него торчат сломанные кости. Кровь она остановила. Её больше нет, Цунаде, нечего бояться, просто помоги ему всем, что в твоих силах.  
Цунаде закрывает глаза, у неё дрожат губы.

Её живот обвивают руками — длинными и бледными, еле тёплыми.

— Успокойся, Цунаде, — она слышит хриплый голос, — пожалуйста. У тебя есть считанные часы, чтобы помочь этому мальчику. Если ты будешь всего бояться, сделаешь ещё хуже. Ты гениальный медик, а мои наработки помогут твоему пациенту. В конце концов, — добавляет Орочимару, — если он не выживет, хотя бы перестанет мучиться.

Цунаде держит себя в руках, чтобы не ударить его локтем в челюсть что есть силы. Орочимару мягко касается губами её шеи под собранными в хвост волосами, и этот жест на секунду её отрезвляет. Нужно действовать.

***

Скрип, звон железа, хлюпанье воды, писк какого-то аппарата. Холодок пробегает по спине Какаши. Он сидит почти неподвижно около часа, в одну точку растерянно смотрит Минато. Кушина беспокойно поглядывает на них, бедняжка Рин закрывает голову руками. Из последних сил она держится, чтобы не зарыдать.

Кто знает, сколько прошло ещё секунд, минут, часов, в голове Какаши время перестало существовать. Был только тот короткий отрезок его жизни, когда он обнаружил Обито под завалинами, когда, пытаясь сдвинуть валун, услышал, как тот сказал слабым голосом: «Прекрати, Какаши, отойди от камня, мне больно». Плач Рин, хрип Обито, бульканье в его горле и собственный голос, срывающийся на крик: «Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!»

— Ками, прошу тебя, если ты существуешь, — шепчет Какаши, сложив руки вместе, — молю, пусть Обито будет жив и здоров.

Дверь отворилась — на пороге, в лучах заходящего через распахнутое окно солнца, стоит принцесса Цунаде с низко опущенной головой. Сгорбленная, будто старуха, и абсолютно выжатая. Её низ халата пропитан кровью. Осипшим голосом она объявляет:  
— Жить будет.

Какаши закрывает глаза и утыкается носом в плечо Кушине. Губы под маской дрожат. Он хочет спросить у Цунаде, может ли его увидеть, хотя бы ненадолго, но вместо этого хрипит, его грудь до слёз сдавливает кашель. Когда он перестаёт кашлять, без сил ложится на плечо Кушины и беззвучно плачет.

***

— Обито, как твоя рука и нога? — спрашивает Орочимару, ему нужно закончить отчёт. — Ровно полгода как мы сделали тебе операцию, как ты ими двигаешь? Насколько чувствуешь потребность в костылях? Есть ли ощущения, будто твои части тела — не твои?

Обито неуверенно качает головой:  
— Мне всё ещё кажется, будто да, это не мои части тела, но они меня слушаются. Просто… ощущение такое, в голове сидит, грызёт…

— Обито, самое главное, что тебе не должно быть за это неловко, — успокаивающим тоном говорит Орочимару. — Ты пережил настоящий ад, малыш. Ты идёшь на поправку, и это самое главное.

Он делает какие-то пометки в блокноте, поднимает голову и кивает на дверь:  
— Можешь идти.

Обито медленно встаёт со стула, подходит к двери. На улице немного сыро и очень холодно — в этом году зима выдалась влажная. Обито хлюпает ботинками по снежной каше, плетётся к кварталу Учих, к своему дому. Он видит возле ворот, у входа в свой квартал Какаши.

— Эм, привет…

— Привет, — улыбается Обито.

— Я хотел… Ты ведь… Тебе нравится рамен, да?..

Обито вмиг становится жарко.  
— Ну, я… Да, мне нравится.

— А хочешь сегодня сходить со мной? — спрашивает Какаши. — Я угощаю. У тебя ведь день рождения, а я совсем не придумал, что тебе дарить.

Обито смущённо прикрывает ладонью лицо.  
— Я хотел с тобой повидаться, — говорит Какаши. — Ты… с того дня ты ведь чувствуешь себя лучше?

Обито помнит каждую мелочь, которую сделал за это время для него Какаши. Как таскал ему лекарства, помогал с разминкой для руки и ноги, когда нога совсем отказывала — Какаши нёс его до дома. Какаши будто больше открылся для тактильного контакта.

— Я всегда рад видеть тебя, — улыбается Обито. — Спасибо за приглашение. Давай встретимся в три в «Ичираку»?

Он возвращается домой, чтобы передохнуть и переодеться. Как только он закрывает дверь, до него потихоньку начинает доходить, на что был похож их разговор с Какаши. Обито утирает выступивший пот со лба. Неужели Какаши пригласил его на свидание?..

Рин. Он думал о ней, много думал, он перебирал свои диалоги с ней в голове. Она всё так же была приветлива с ним, дружелюбна, она разговаривала с ним, а смотрела на Какаши. Она поддерживала его, а вздыхала о Какаши. И это всё утомляло. Он вспоминал, что слышал, как они оба плакали. Где-то далеко слышал, пока был не с ними, без сознания, через писк аппарата и обрывки монологов принцессы Цунаде, чьи волшебные руки его спасли.

Он прислушивался к себе каждый раз, размышлял о них, думал, каково это, когда оба его обнимали… Чувства к Рин стёрлись, всё ещё оставаясь тёплыми, но не такими, как к Какаши. Обито закрыл лицо руками — он испытывал слишком неправильные чувства по отношению к Какаши. В окно барабанил дождь, будто призывал одуматься, а Обито был бы и рад.

***

— Орочимару, это уродство.  
Цунаде вздыхает, заправляя волосы за ухо.  
— Уродство и стыд. Мне так стыдно, что я всё ещё боюсь крови. Лучший ниндзя-медик, чёрт его дери.

Он мягко гладит её плечо.  
— Ну, чего ты. Посмотри на этого паренька. Он, похоже, потихоньку становится счастлив. Ему непривычно, у него комплексы, но я почти уверен, что он справится. В конце концов, у него такой хороший друг…

— Да, Какаши очень ответственный мальчик, растёт не по годам. Бедный ребёнок. Бедные дети.

— Мы были такими же, Цунаде. Мы тоже рано познали войну, — говорит Орочимару. — Главное, что клетки прижились, у него нет каких-то нагноений или чего-то похожего… Скоро его рука и нога будут ему как родные.

— Его слишком заботит лицо, — роняет Цунаде. — И меня тогда тоже заботило моё лицо. Как на меня смотрели? На то, как я тряслась над столом? Сколько раз мне ещё придётся увидеть крови, прежде чем это пройдёт, а я привыкну?..

Орочимару обнимает её.  
— Ты стойко держалась. Мы вытащили его из могилы, эксперимент почти завершён, а парниша физически почти как новенький. Всё благодаря твоей силе воли, Цунаде. Я горжусь тобой.

***

В «Ичираку» сейчас мало людей, Обито с Какаши сидят в неважно освещенном месте и молча доедают рамен. Какаши взялся заплатить, как и обещал, а Обито позволил себе взять самый большой рамен со свининой.

Обито вспоминает. Он много вспоминает, как Какаши поглаживал пальцами его шрамы, и в этот миг Обито явно чувствовал, как краснеют его уши, щёки, шея… Какаши обеспокоенно спрашивал: «Ты не заболел случаем?», прикладываясь губами к горящей огнём коже на лбу Обито, и Обито чувствовал: ещё немного, и он заплачет от смеси неловкости и стыда.

После окончания и традиционного «Спасибо за еду» Обито кладёт рядом с глубокой тарелкой палочки и, видя, как Какаши разворачивается к стороне выхода, осторожно окликает его. Какаши поворачивается.

— А можно… я проведу тебя до дома? — получается совсем неловко. Обито чувствует, как у него пылают щёки. Какаши удивлённо поднимает брови, но соглашается.

Обито надевает маску. Он купил на распродаже большую оранжевую маску, чтобы не смущать никого своим раскрошенным в мясо лицом. Всю дорогу они идут молча. Обито поджимает губы, чтоб не дрожали. Он часто так делал, когда отшучивался в кругу товарищей, на встречах с Асумой, Куренай и остальными одноклассниками. Они слышали его немного надломленный смех, а он, когда заканчивал, только сильнее закусывал губы, чтобы не сорваться. С подбородка капали редкие крупные слёзы.

Какаши видел. Но никогда ничего не говорил.

— Я ведь… — говорит Обито, стоя у входа в дом Какаши, — я ведь не герой. Я урод.

— Обито…

— Я урод, который должен был полгода назад сдохнуть! — говорит он громче.

— Не говори так!..

Какаши берёт Обито за плечи, пытаясь встряхнуть, но Обито отталкивает его. Какаши цепляется за его маску — верёвка рвётся, маска летит в снег. Обито кривит губы в некрасивой улыбке, прикрывает половину лица рукой.

— Я урод, Какаши. Я урод и я, чёрт возьми, я…

Он вспоминает жар, который почувствовал, когда Какаши пригласил его. Какаши даёт надежду. Зачем, ведь он всё равно не выберет Обито. Как в здравом уме можно…

— Ты красивый, Обито.

— Что? — поднимает глаза он.

Какаши подходит близко-близко, медленно спускает ткань своей маски.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит он. — Внешне. Твои шрамы замечательные. Они… напоминают мне, что тебе удалось выжить. Что ты не оставил меня, Рин и Минато-сенсея.

— Мне кажется…  
Обито чувствует, как с его кожи почти идёт пар.

— Это неправильно, я… ты ведь мне нравишься, как… не как друг, Какаши.  
Сейчас был бы лучший момент, чтоб провалиться сквозь землю.

Какаши цепляет его подбородок пальцами.  
— Чёрт…

Какаши чешет в затылке.  
— Я никогда не задумывался, но очень похоже на то, что я тоже… В смысле… Я не вижу особой разницы между тем, что я бы любил девочку и…

Он не может договорить. Он прижимает к своей груди Обито, тот же хлюпает носом ему в плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, Хатаке Какаши, — шепчет он, глотая слёзы. Какаши проводит пальцами по его коротко стриженному затылку.

— Я рад, что ты можешь чувствовать то же, что и я, — говорит Какаши.

Он ничего не видит. Он закрывает глаза, аккуратно проводя пальцами по шероховатой поверхности, целует сверху вниз, раз, второй. Находит колючие губы. Робко облизывает, по-детски касается, удерживает пару секунд.

— Солёные, — шёпотом. — Не плачь больше по такому поводу, пожалуйста.

Обито тыкается носом в плечо Какаши. Тот чувствует слабый кивок Обито на своём плече. Обито отпускает его, заглядывает в глаза, зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
— Поцелуй меня ещё раз, — просит он.


End file.
